JoyDay Event: Red Wine
by Pumpkin Ite
Summary: Lee Sungmin adalah seorang author Real Person Fanfiction Yaoi terkenal yang selalu menggunakan seorang OC bernama Cho Kyuhyun sebagai character dalam setiap ceritanya. Lalu bagaimana jika ternyata 'tokoh fiksi' buatan nya benar-benar ada?/ KyuMin/ Shounen-ai/ #HappyJoyDay #Happy7thAnniversaryKyuMin


**JoyDay Event : Red Wine**

Cho Kyuhyun – Lee Sungmin

And Lee Hyukjae

Typo(s)/ooc/failedhumor/alurcepat/shounen-ai

Warn: ff ini absurd parah, jadi mendingan caw sebelum muntah, nanti batal lagi puasanya~ HAHAHA

Summary: Lee Sungmin adalah seorang author Real Person Fanfiction Yaoi terkenal yang selalu menggunakan seorang OC bernama Cho Kyuhyun sebagai character dalam setiap ceritanya. Lalu bagaimana jika ternyata 'tokoh fiksi' buatan nya benar-benar ada?

* * *

_**Pria berkulit pucat itu menatap nanar tubuh mungil yang tengah terbujur kaku dihadapannya. Nafasnya tercekat, lidahnya terasa kelu, keringat dingin membasahi pelipis hingga lehernya. Tubuh ini, tubuh mungil berbalut tuxedo putih ini, tubuh yang selalu ia dekap di setiap malam, kini sudah tak bernyawa. **_

_**Tes**_

_**Dan pipi tirus berkulit pucat itu kini terlihat mengkilat oleh air mata. Tetes demi tetes mengalir dari pelupuk matanya. Yeah, ia tengah menangisi kepergian sang kekasih sekarang.**_

"_**Jaljayo Chengminnie. Saranghae."**_

_**Lelaki berkulit pucat itupun pergi. Meninggalkan peti coklat eboni itu dengan senyuman, dan air mata.**_

_**To Be Continued**_

"IGE MWOYA? KENAPA CHENGMINNYA MENINGGAL?" Eunhyuk menjerit-jerit frustasi sembari menunjuk-nunjuk layar laptop nya. Ucapan protes dan kata-kata mengumpat lolos dengan bebas dari bibir seksinya. Untung saja ia membaca fanfiction dirumah, jika tidak? Mungkin kini ia tengah diikat di dalam sebuah tempat dengan plang bertuliskan 'Rumah Sakit Jiwa' di depannya.

"Aku harus protes!" Dengan panic ia cari handphone flip kuningnya di seluruh penjuru kamarnya. Setelah menghancurkan separuh kamarnya, akhirnya ia dapatkan handphone itu dan dengan segera mendial sederet nomer yang telah ia hapal di luar kepala. Hingga akhirnya nada sambung itu terdengar dan senyum bahagia merekah dibibirnya.

"Yeoboseyo Hyukkie?"

"Ya! Hyung! Kenapa kau buat Chengmin meninggal huh?" terdengar helaan nafas dari arah telfon.

"**Ne, nanti Chengmin akan aku hidupkan lagi. Puas?"** Eunhyuk bernapas lega mendengarnya. Aneh sekali, memangnya ia siapanya Chengmin?

"AAAAH! Gomawo Minnie hyung. Neo jeil jalnaga!" terdengar kekehan kecil dari arah telpon. Yang tentu saja mengundang Eunhyuk untuk ikut tertawa.

"**Aku tidak sebaik itu Hyukkie, sudah ya aku harus tidur. Tangan dan punggungku pegal karena mengetik cerita itu. Pay pay, jaljayo Hyukkie." **

"Jaljayo Chengminnie, saranghaeyo~." Eunhyuk mencontoh salah satu dialog dari fanfiction Sungmin. Dan tawa manis itu kembali terdengar dari handphone Eunhyuk. Tawa yang terdengar sangat manis, semanis yang tertawa.

"**Pasti hari ini kau akan dihantui Kyuhyun di dalam mimpi karena telah mengambil dialog nya. Lalu nanti ia akan mencekikmu hingga tewas dan membaringkanmu bersama Chengmin di peti mati lalu nanti kau akan**—PIP." Eunhyuk mendadak merinding mendengarnya. Dengan segera ia putus sambungan telpon tersebut lalu mematikan handphonenya dan melemparnya keatas meja nakas disamping tempat tidurnya. Sesegera mungkin ia gulung tubuhnya dengan bedcover bercorak pisang miliknya. Oh yeah, Eunhyuk benar-benar terlihat seperti telur gulung sekarang.

"Ya Tuhan aku mohon, tolong selamatkan aku dari seorang iblis bernama Cho Kyuhyun. Amin."

.

.

**SM High School**

"Hey, kau sudah membaca lanjutan Red Wine belum?" ucap seorang siswa kepada salah satu temannya yang tengah duduk bersila diatas meja sembari mengutak-atik handphone touchscreen hitamnya.

"Sudah, Chengmin meninggal kan? Hah, tragis sekali."

"Kalau akusih tidak terlalu terkejut, karena dari awal cerita pun nyawa Chengminlah yang dijadikan taruhannya, tapi bodohnya si Cho Kyuhyun itu adalah—" dan obrolan itu pun berlanjut. Beberapa orang yang merasa penasaran pun ikut bergabung dengan sesekali berceletuk di tengah-tengah obrolan mereka.

Sungmin yang baru saja datang hanya bisa tersenyum puas lalu meletakan ranselnya di atas meja. Merogoh ranselnya dan mengeluarkan laptop putih dari dalamnya. Dan tak berapa lama kemudian suara nyaringnya keyboard menemani awal pagi Sungmin di sekolah hari ini.

"Good morning, Chengminnie~" Sungmin terkekeh pelan lalu mengalihkan pandangannya dari laptopnya kearah sahabat manisnya—Lee Hyukjae.

"Good morning, Hyukkie. Bagaimana? Tadi malam Kyuhyun mampir ke mimpi mu tidak?" Eunhyuk mendengus kesal lalu dengan keras menyentil jidat Sungmin. Membuat Sungmin merengut kesal dan mengusap kasar jidatnya.

"Jangan membahas vampire itu, aku benar-benar takut jika harus membayangkannya, hiiy." Sungmin tertawa keras mendengarnya.

"Hahaha, kau ini berlebihan sekali. Lagipula itu kan hanya fan fiction, bukan kenyataan, pabboya!" kini gentian Eunhyuk yang merengut. Namun saat bola matanya menangkap benda putih di atas meja membuat ia tersenyum dan dengan segera mengambilnya paksa. Membuat Sungmin hanya bisa menggeleng-geleng pasrah karenanya.

"Woah! Kau benar-benar menghidupkan kembali si Chengmin ya? Baguslah! Cepat selesaikan ya, aku tunggu nanti malam," perintah Hyukjae dengan mata yang masih terpaku pada laptop Sungmin dan senyum lebar yang menghiasi wajah manisnya. Membuat Sungmin sedikit jengkel dan dengan kasar merampas paksa laptop putihnya tersebut dari pangkuan Hyukjae.

"Kau pikir jadwal update-ku bisa kau atur seenak jidat apa? Shireo!"

Dan Hyukjae pun secara refleks mempoutkan bibirnya, "Ish, pelitnya. Akukan penasaran dengan chapter selanjutnya bodoh."

Sungmin mendelik kesal lalu dengan mata yang di bulat-bulatkan—bermaksud menakuti Hyukjae—ia berkata, "Kalau mau cepat, bikin saja cerita sendiri! Huh!"

"Iya-iya, tidak perlu menatapku bulat-bulat begitu hyung."

Dan Hyukjae pun memilih menyerah menagih lanjutan fanfiction Sungmin karena ia tidak mau kembali berakhir tergeletak di atas lantai kelas karena terkena flying kick milik Sungmin.

.

.

Bel pertanda waktu istirahat telah berdentang sekitar 1 menit yang lalu. Hyukjae dan Sungmin—seperti biasanya—berjalan santai menuju kantin sekolah mereka. Hyukjae yang memang bertubuh lebih tinggi daripada Sungmin merangkul tubuh hyung-nya tersebut sambil sesekali bercerita konyol untuk sekedar memperenyah suasana di antara keduanya. Hingga akhirnya sampailah mereka di kantin yang sudah lumayan penuh oleh para siswa yang sedang sibuk mengisi perut mereka.

"Jadi, apa yang akan kau pesan Mr. Lee Sungmin?" tanya Hyukjae dengan nada yang menggelikan saat mereka sampai di depan counter makanan. Dan hal itu tak ayal membuat Sungmin harus menahan tawa karenanya. Dengan wajah yang masih menahan tawa ia menjawab, "Apapun asal kau yang traktir, Mr. Lee Hyukjae." Dan Hyukjae pun merengut lucu setelah mendengarnya.

"Menyebalkan, kau tahu kan kalau sekarang tanggal tua, keuanganku menipis!" Sungmin yang mendengar hal itu pun hanya menggendikan bahu tanda tak perduli lalu mengambil nampan dengan santai. "Memangnya apa peduliku? Hahaha, sudahlah traktir aku susu strawberry dan aku akan meng-update lanjutan ceritanya malam ini juga, deal?" dan Hyukjae pun dengan sedikit tak rela akhirnya mengangguk, mengundang senyum kepuasaan dari Sungmin.

Sungmin dan Hyukjae pun berjalan sepanjang buffet untuk mengambil makanan yang mereka inginkan. Dan di ujung buffet, terdapat petugas kantin yang menjaga counter minuman. Dan sesuai janji, Hyukjae pun mentraktir Sungmin sekotak susu strawberry yang dibalas senyum terimakasih oleh Sungmin.

Mereka pun berjalan—membawa serta nampan mereka ke arah sebuah meja kosong yang terletak di pojok kantin. Namun baru saja mereka akan duduk, tiba-tiba seorang lelaki berkulit pucat dengan rambut ikal coklat dan sebuah headphone putih yang menggantung di lehernya duduk di tempat tersebut tanpa melirik Hyukjae dan Sungmin yang kini tengah ternganga—terkejut—karenanya.

Hyukjae yang melihat Sungmin masih menganga pun dengan sedikit keras menyikut bahu Sungmin. Membuat Sungmin segera tersadar dari keterkejutannya. Dengan perlahan ia pun mendekati meja tersebut dan berdiri di depan lelaki tersebut—yang kini tengah asyik memakan makan siangnya dengan kepala yang menunduk hingga membuat poni panjangnya menutupi wajah lelaki tersebut.

"Jogi, bolehkan kami ikut duduk di sini?" tanya Sungmin dengan penuh kehati-hatian, yang ternyata didengar oleh lelaki tersebut—terbukti dengan berhentinya gerakan tangan si lelaki yang sedari tadi menyendokan makanan ke mulut nya. Dengan enggan lelak itupun mendongakan kepalanya, membuat Sungmin bisa melihat jelas bagaimana dinginnya sepasang manic coklat yang tengah menatapnya. Juga kulit sepucat salju, hidung mancung, tulang pipi yang menonjol, dan bibir tebal milik lelaki itu. Yang menggugah Sungmin hingga membuat lelaki manis itu sulit bernapas karenanya.

"Cho Kk-kyuhyun?" lelaki itu mengernyitkan dahinya sebentar, sebelum tersenyum hangat ke arah Sungmin yang masih setia mematung di hadapannya.

"Anyeong haseo, Sungmin sunbae. Senang bertemu lagi denganmu." Dan Hyukjae kembali menganga dengan mulut yang lebih lebar dari sebelumnya. Sedangkan Sungmin? Ya Tuhan wajah lelaki manis itu benar-benar memerah hingga ke telinga sekarang.

.

.

"Kau tidak pernah bilang padaku kalau Cho Kyuhyun itu benar-benar nyata Hyung! Fakta macam apa ini?" tuntut Hyukjae dengan wajah penuh dengan kekesalan yang kentara. Setelah peristiwa di kantin tadi, Hyukjae tiada henti-hentinya mencerca Sungmin dengan pertanyaan yang sama. Yang jujur saja, membuat Sungmin jengah sebenarnya. Oh ayolah, siapa yang senang di tanyai terus sepanjang hari? Kalaupun ada, Sungmin bukanlah salah satunya.

"Aish! Ya! Berhenti mencecar ku dengan pertanyaan yang sama Hyukkie!"

"Tapikan aku penasaran, kau ini pelit sekali." Protes Hyukjae dengan wajah yang tertekuk. Membuat Sungmin menghela nafas karenanya.

"Hah, kenapa harus bertanya jika jawabannya sudah jelas? Cho Kyuhyun memang nyata, dan ia memang benar-benar ada. Ia adalah hoobae ku saat junior high dulu, dan entah kenapa sekarang dia ada di sini. Padahal kabar terakhir yang kudengar, dia sudah pindah ke Jepang untuk selama-lama-lamanya. Ya Tuhan, aku bingung sekali Hyukkie. Bagaimana jika ia tahu kalo aku menulis fanfiction tentang dirinya, dan parahnya lagi, ia mencintaiku di fanfiction tersebut. Haah aku bisa gila!" Sungmin mengusap kasar wajahnya setelah mengoceh begitu panjang. Dengan kesal ia tarik tas ranselnya lalu mengenakan tas tersebut dan berjalan keluar kelas. Meninggalkan Hyukjae yang masih asik mencerna ocehan panjang Sungmin beberapa detik lalu.

"Umm bisa kau ulangi lagi hyu—loh hyung? Hyung? Neo eoddiseo? Ya! Hyung!"

.

.

BRAK!

Sungmin membanting keras pintu atap sekolah tersebut. Dengan kaki yang di hentak-hentakan ia berjalan kea rah kursi panjang yang terletak tak jauh dari pintu tersebut. Mendudukan dirinya di atas kursi tersebut lalu mengambil laptop putihnya dari dalam tas ransel coklatnya. Pikirannya sedang benar-benar penat, dan ia lebih memilih untuk menyelesaikan fanfictionnya daripada menghabiskan jam terakhir di kelas.

Sungmin pun memangku laptopnya lalu menekan tombol power di sudut kanan atas laptopnya. Menunggu booting sebentar lalu memasukan password hingga kini ia terhubung dengan account miliknya. Tema account nya sangat lucu, berwarna pink dengan kursor berbentuk ekor kelinci berwarna putih. Namun gambar yang di jadikan desktop background nya pun tak kalah lucu, yaitu foto self camera Sungmin dengan bibir yang di poutkan dan mata yang dibuat lebih bulat. Terlihat benar-benar seperti Kucing yang menggemaskan.

Ia pun menggerakan kursornya ke arah folder bertuliskan fanfiction lalu mulai mengklik salah satu dokumen. Dan setelahnya, ia pun larut ke dalam dunia menulisnya. Sesekali bibirnya merengut saat menemukan typo atau diksi yang rancu pada fanfiction. Ya Tuhan, bahkan lelaki ini terlihat sangat menggemaskan saat sedang mengetik seperti itu.

"Kyuhyun pun meraih tangan Chengmin lalu menggenggamnya erat. Mengecupnya dengan lembut seakan tak ingin kehilangan sosok lelaki tersebut. Ia benar-benar akan membunuh Penyihir Gila itu jika ramuan yang di berikannya ternyata tidak berkhasiat sama sekali. Eh tunggu, Penyihir Gila itu siapa sunbae?" Sungmin tercekat. Dengan segera ia menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang dan mendapati sesosok lelaki bertubuh tinggi yang kini tengah tersenyum bodoh ke arahnya. Membuat rona merah itu dengan cepat menjalar hingga ke telinganya.

Kyuhyun—yang masih dengan senyum bodohnya—mendudukan dirinya di samping Sungmin dan menyamankan dirinya di sana. Sedangkan Sungmin, tentu saja ia kini sedang menutup wajahnya dengan tas coklatnya tersebut. Ya Tuhan, betapa malunya ia.

"Sunbae? Kenapa menutup muka seperti itu? Kau tidak ingin melanjutkan mengetik? Atau aku menganggumu? Jika iya, aku akan kembali ke kelasku." Kyuhyun pun mulai beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Namun dengan sigap Sungmin menahan tangan tersebut. Ia benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang ia lakukan, tapi yang pasti, ia tidak ingin Kyuhyun pergi lagi darinya. Sudah cukup ia menunggu selama 4 tahun lamanya. Dan kini, ia tak akan lagi melepas lelaki tampan tersebut.

"Kajima, jebal kajimarayo." Kyuhyun yang mendengar hal itupun tersenyum lalu melepas genggaman tangan Sungmin pada lengannya. Dan balik menggenggam tangan mungil itu dengan tangan kirinya yang besar dan hangat. Dengan lembut ia raih dagu Sungmin agar wajah manis itu mendongak. Menghapus jarak mereka lalu mendaratkan sebuah kecupan manis di bibir plump Sungmin. Membuat Sungmin shock setengah mati, hingga hanya mampu berkedip. Kyuhyun yang melihat hal itupun hanya tersenyum lalu melepas tautan mereka. Menangkup wajah manis itu dengan kedua telapak tangannya yang besar. Lalu membawa dahi keduanya bersentuhan.

"Aku sudah menduganya hyung. Bahwa ternyata memang kau yang menulis fanfiction tersebut. Ternyata tidak sia-sia aku memohon pada okaa-san untuk dipindahkan ke Korea. Karena aku bisa bertemu lagi denganmu, dengan Chengminku. Saranghae Chengminnie, neomu neomu saranghae." Sungmin terperangah dan bahkan tak kuasa menahan tangisnya saat Kyuhyunnya mengucap cinta padanya. Dengan ceroboh ia memeluk perut Kyuhyun. Membuat laptopnya hampir saja jatuh jika tangan kanan Kyuhyun tidak menahan laptop putih tersebut.

"Wo-wo-woah santai Ming."

"Persetan dengan laptop itu Kyu, aku juga mencintaimu. Nan nado saranghaeyo!" dan mereka pun tertawa bahagia dalam pelukan hangat tersebut. Saking merengkuh dengan erat seakan tak ingin mensia-siakan moment tersebut. Oh ayolah, mereka sudah menunggu nya selama 4 tahun, dan hal ini di rasa pantas untuk membayar penantian tersebut.

"Umm hyung, aku boleh bicara sesuatu?" tanya Kyuhyun yang dibalas anggukan kecil oleh Sungmin.

"Boleh aku yang menentukan ending Red Wine?"

Dan Sungmin hanya menatap bingung Kyuhyun sebagai jawaban.

.

.

Tes

Setetes darah mengalir dari hidung mancung Eunhyuk. Tangan kanannya yang telat berkeringat dingin men-scroll mouse komputernya dengan gerakan vertical. Sedangkan tangan kirinya tak henti-hentinya mengusap darah mimisan yang masih mengalir dari hidungnya. Bahkan darah mimisan itu sampai menetes mengotori kaus kuning miliknya.

"_**Aanggh… Kyuuuh."**_

"_**Ss-sedikit lagi sa… nggh.. yaaangh."**_

"_**Akh! Akh! Akh!"**_

_**CROT CROT**_

_**Kyuhyun menekan miliknya dalam lalu menyembur lubang Chengmin dengan benih-benih cintanya. Melepas tautan tubuh mereka lalu mendekap erat tubuh mungil itu dengan sayang. Telapak tangannya yang besar mengusap punggung basah Chengmin, dengan bibir yang mengecup lembut kening Chengmin. Mengantarkan sang kekasih yang nampaknya telah kelelahan ke alam bawah sadarnya. **_

"_**Kau hanya milikku dan akan selalu menjadi milikku sayang, kini, nanti, dan selamanya."**_

_**Tamat.**_

.

.

"YA CHO KYUHYUN! KENAPA KAU BUAT FF KU JADI NAIK RATE HAH?"

"PISS CINTA, HEHE."

.

.

KKEUT!

.

.

Krik krik krik, hallo! Ada yang baca ff ini ga? Haha maaf kalo gajelas ya ceritanya

Oke ff special JOY day ini aku persembahkan buat kamu-kamu-kamu dihatiku~ namun bagiku melupakanmu butuh waktuku seum—heup! Jadi kemana-mana -_-

Oke happy reading ajadeh haha Happy Reading, Happy Fasting, dan Happy Kyumin 7th Anniversary~

Pyong~


End file.
